


Золотой дождь

by terebellum



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Overly Florid Language, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Watersports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terebellum/pseuds/terebellum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изнуряющая жарой миссия за границами Руконгая заставляет всех синигами задумываться о телесных нуждах чаще обычного, а Рукию и Бьякую — еще и по-новому на них взглянуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотой дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: alyssa_selezneva

Устроившись в тени дерева, Рукия устало прикрыла глаза. Только вернувшись с вылазки, она не знала, чего хотелось больше: пойти всосать в себя близтекущий ручей или, наплевав на последствия, запустить ввысь бесхитростный, провоцирующий температурный диссонанс разряд кидо, чтобы небо наконец заволокло тучами и прорвало дождем. 

— Лейтенант Кучики, — один глаз разлепился и уставился на мнущегося рядового, — вот, держите. — Ей услужливо протягивали бамбуковый контейнер с водой. 

Горло саднило от сухости, поэтому слова благодарности получились сиплыми и невнятными. 

С жадностью приложившись к краю бутыли, Рукия довольно замычала. Экономить воду не было нужды: из разбитого на небольшом перелесье лагеря то и дело сновали ответственные за пополнение утоляющих жажду запасов. 

Путь миссии пролегал за чертой Руконгая — там, где некогда значился горный хребет, но сражения прошлых веков частично подкорректировали ландшафт. Разорванная в клочья горная порода покрылась землей и заросла лесом. Спускающаяся с уцелевшего высокогорья река больше походила на упитанный ручей. Ее оттоки змеились по местности, срывались с мелких обрывов, образовывали озерные затоны с каменистыми берегами и возвращались в материнское русло. 

Окрестный воздух был неестественно жарким и разреженным. Последнее можно было сказать и об окольцовывающей Общество Душ ткани мироздания. Как следствие, за руконгайскими окраинами никто не мог чувствовать реяцу. Собственно, это и являлось первопричиной затеянного — отнюдь не первого в таком формате — похода. 

Собранная команда синигами сопровождала мастеров кидо из Отряда демонических искусств. В то время как специалисты латали пространственно-временные дыры и отвечающую за равновесие мира материю, в суть которой мало кто мог толком вникнуть, они занимались зачисткой местности. После войны с квинси в этих краях то и дело хлюпала пастью Гарганта, иной раз извергая из себя орды пустых: в основном мелкопакостливых, но иногда — кого-нибудь повнушительнее и много опаснее. 

Все затяжные командировки на отшиб их мира были попутно призваны размять кости заскучавшим на долгой, оскудевшей на серьезные битвы службе, а также поднатаскать еще ни разу не нюхавших вражеской крови новобранцев. Списки команд формировались в порядке охочей до приключений очереди, но иногда случались подтасовки. Как в этот раз. Без подковерных стараний брата тут явно не обошлось. Итог — бедному Ренджи пришлось остаться просиживать зад за бумажной рутиной. Возмутительная несправедливость, но в Рукии было мало сочувствия. Присутствие нии-сама и не такого стоит. 

Маленькие, окружающим почти незаметные изменения в его характере и поведении до сих пор вызывали неясный трепет в груди. Если при Ямамото и прошлом Совете Сорока Шести он вел себя не придраться подобающе благородному и верному закону синигами — чем зачастую вызывал у нее страх, — то при нынешней власти и главнокомандующем Кёраку жизненные принципы главы клана Кучики резко переосмыслились. Постепенно стало чувствоваться, что для брата ее благополучие приобрело первостепенную важность. Излишняя забота, излишний надзор, излишнее участие в ее жизни — закономерные следствия. Но Рукия не была против. Рукия, наоборот, украдкой этому радовалась. 

Немного придя в себя, она начала оглядывать их обжитое за две недели палаточное селение. Ребята либо гомонили в поисках попить-перекусить, либо так же, как и она, тихо отдыхали. Брата было не видать. 

— Эй, — окликнула она проходящего мимо офицера из Шестого. — Капитан Кучики вернулся? 

— Никак не знаю, лейтенант, — ответила ей небритая рожа и, отдав честь, потрусила к своим товарищам. 

В полевых условиях сейрейтейский лоск теряли ровно все. Женщины еще, ввиду природной щепетильности, умудрялись выглядеть столь же ухоженно и свежо, а вот у мужчин в той или иной мере наблюдались проблемы. Даже у нии-сама. 

Брат в принципе являл собой непривычное зрелище: без капитанского хаори, с подвязанными шнуром волосами и, да, такой же небритый, как и остальные мужчины в команде. 

— Как так случилось, что все мои желания сосредоточились на «попить» и «поспать»? — простонал один из ребят неподалеку. 

— Что-то ты совсем непривередливый стал. У меня пока еще значится «потрахаться» перед «поспать», — резонно заметил второй, и вся компания, сгрудившаяся в праздном отдыхе перед бочкой с водой, дружно заржала. 

— Не знаю, как у вас, но у меня с этими тремя чередуется важное «поссать», — оборвал общую радость незнакомый ей синигами из Шестого. 

— Да, кстати об этом. Кто со мной в кусты? 

Компания согласно заголосила и, побросав в бочку черпаки, двинулась в обозначенном направлении. 

Рукия слушала подобные разговоры изо дня в день. Чисто мужские, грубые, сосредоточенные в основном на приземленных желаниях организма. Ее такое не смущало, только думалось, как бы отреагировал нии-сама. Как пить дать, нахмурился бы. Кто-то мог решить, что казарменная речь ему не по вкусу, но она знала, что его не заботили сами разговоры — только то, что они оскверняли ее «нежный слух благородной дамы». 

Мысль вызвала улыбку. 

Брат определенно бы недовольно сощурился и тактично выпроводил ее отдыхать в более уединенное место или туда, где присутствуют женщины-синигами, при которых мужское большинство так или иначе фильтрует речь. 

Как бы то ни было, все четыре пункта неизменно оставались насущными для каждого члена экспедиции. Все четыре в тот или иной момент хотелось и ей, Рукии. Первый упомянутый она сейчас успешно исполняла. Второй пока что был неактуален. Третий… Об этом она старалась не думать. Он и в Сейрейтее изрядно травил душу. Являясь «благородной дамой», Рукия не смела «лишать себя чести», а те незабываемые руконгайские деньки, казалось, случились в прошлой жизни. К пункту четвертому все планомерно шло. 

Рукия глянула в сторону ушедших справлять нужду ребят и прикинула, в какую лучше пойти ей. Поднявшись со вздохом, она просто двинулась в противоположную. Не факт, что там никто не прятался среди деревьев — выбор был чисто психологическим. В кусты бегали все, и очень часто. Женщинам и особо стесняющимся приходилось проявлять изрядную осторожность в этом вопросе. 

Зайдя подальше в лес, Рукия облюбовала дерево потолще с примыкающим к нему кустом, развязала оби, спустила хакама с исподним, присела на корточки, подобрала руками мешающиеся складки формы и с наслажденным тихим вздохом приступила к делу. Процесс высвобождения мочевого пузыря в последние две недели казался столь же приятным, как, помнилось, первое высвобождение дзампакто. Делирическое сравнение, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. 

В какой-то момент Рукия услышала эхо струи — аккурат за служащим опорой деревом, — но решила, что ей померещилось. Целый день палящее солнце и не такое могло в голову ударить. Тем не менее она инстинктивно выгнула шею. 

Лучше бы ей померещилось. 

С другой стороны выглядывал нии-сама. Очевидно, также заинтересованный природой струйного эхо. 

Оба от неожиданности вздрогнули. Рукия, испуганно обомлев, потеряла равновесие и шлепнулась голой задницей на траву. Бьякуя же… Ох, нии-сама, когда вы теряете над собой контроль, всегда случается катастрофа. 

Дернувшись, он обрызгал ей лицо, попал в удивленно распахнутый рот, совсем неблагородно выругался и повернулся закончить начатое на дерево. 

Что только что произошло? Оцепеневшая от шока, Рукия сидела как есть и моргала, пока с ресниц капала влага. Очнулась только тогда, когда встретилась с нечитаемым взглядом брата. 

Секунда, две, три. 

Он молча развернулся, как-то многозначительно прочистил горло и двинулся в направлении лагеря. А до Рукии только после его ухода дошло, что она сидела, являя на обозрение свои женские прелести. 

Как же неловко вышло. 

Сходив к ручью и приведя себя в порядок, она вернулась в лагерь. 

Весь остаток дня нии-сама непонятно где скрывался, лишая ее всякой возможности извиниться. Объявился только к началу ужина, но тогда все синигами гудели болтовней и смехом, собираясь вокруг импровизированного на покрывалах застолья. 

Рукия по обыкновению уселась рядом с братом. В покорном молчании. Если он избегал их разговора, она не будет навязываться и обременять воспоминаниями о лесном конфузе. Наполнив пиалы, свою и брата, водой, она приступила к ужину. 

— Рукия, — без тени каких-либо эмоций обратился к ней Бьякуя. 

А сердце все равно радостно стукнулось о ребра. 

— Да? 

— Касательно дневного инцидента, я бы хотел… 

Кажется, переживания были напрасными. 

— Нии-сама, я глубоко сожалею о… — поспешно перебила она. 

Ой. Теперь придется еще и за непреднамеренную грубость извиняться. 

— Рукия, я предлагаю взять с меня… сатисфакцию, — перебил он ее следом. 

Или не придется. Когда уважаемый брат поступал «так же неподобающе», ей априори разрешалось не извиняться. 

— Сатис… Что?! — Она не была уверена, что поняла правильно. Он же не может говорить о… Нет, значение сказанного не оставляло места сомнениям. 

Щеки начали неистово пылать. Ох, давно ее так ничто не смущало. 

— Если тебе нужно время обдумать мое предложение, у тебя оно есть, — учтиво добавил нии-сама. 

Она не знала, что можно на такое ответить. Она ведь не посмеет дать согласие. Это было бы слишком… неправильно. 

Пожелав спокойной ночи, Рукия второпях — вовсе не трусливо! — ушла — нет, не сбежала! — в свою палатку. 

Конечно же не спать. 

В безопасном одиночестве она долго и по кругу вспоминала о том, как нии-сама нечаянно описал ее днем, анализировала ощущения братской влаги на лице и всерьез размышляла о его предложении. От мыслей накатывало легкое возбуждение. 

Перед тем как уснуть, она краем сознания пришла к выводу, что это было не просто неправильно, это было вопиюще неправильно. Нии-сама ведь печется только о справедливом возмещении морального ущерба, а она плохая сестра — с головой, полной бесстыжих фантазий. 

На следующий день, едва забрезжило утро, Рукия без лишних раздумий приблизилась к брату. Пока окружившие его офицеры чинно выслушивали распоряжения, она стояла в стороне, переминалась с ноги на ногу и, кажется, теряла остатки уверенности в своем лихом решении. 

— Рукия? 

Она вся подобралась при звуке собственного имени — когда все успели разойтись? — а потом выпалила: 

— Я согласна! — и хлопнула себя по рту за излишнюю эмоциональность. 

Бьякуе самообладания было не занимать, но она знала наверняка, что его позабавила ее реакция. 

— Днем мы снимаемся с места, так что ближе к вечеру, — спокойно ответил он. — Когда вновь разобьем лагерь. 

Рукия чопорно кивнула и убежала раздавать указания своим подчиненным. 

Утренняя разведка, дневное снятие лагеря и перемещение на новую позицию прошли как во сне. Рукия делала все с затаенным дыханием, словно боялась спугнуть наваждение. Щеки все время горели. Но если кто и обращал внимание на ее нетипичное состояние, то объяснял его беспощадным к белой коже солнцем. 

Рукия больше и чаще обычного пила воду — добросовестно готовилась, — так что ко времени ужина в животе ныло от нужды и сладкого предвкушения. 

Пока сытые синигами развлекались межотрядными боями и ставками, Бьякуя взял ее за руку и повел в глубь леса. Рукия взволнованно оглянулась на лагерь. 

— Не беспокойся, я отдал распоряжения седьмому офицеру. Нас не потревожат. 

— Что вы ему сказали? 

— Что у нас прогулка и важный разговор. 

Из уст нии-сама этот аргумент прозвучал непререкаемо. Прогулка у аристократии — важная церемония. Их не рискнут побеспокоить. 

Шелест травы, шорох одежд, дыхание перемежали лесные звуки, пока они шли. Ее маленькая ладонь покоилась в большой и крепкой братской, ноги торопливо ступали, а сердце гулко билось. Рукия не совсем понимала, как будет проходить процесс, но решила довериться инициативе Бьякуи. Он, если что, в своей деликатной манере подскажет, и она все сделает правильно, так что не придется испытывать позор ни во время, ни после. 

Нии-сама остановился у раскидистого клена, и Рукия огляделась, отмечая обособленность места. Кроны ближайших невысоких деревьев словно образовывали купол. Листва закрывала небольшой, устланный короткой травой участок, тогда как зарождающиеся сумерки маскировали редкие в ней прорехи. 

За руку мягко потянули, привлекая внимание, и Рукия посмотрела на брата. Он стоял, повернувшись к ней, и как будто ободряюще поглаживал большим пальцем ее запястье. 

— Расплата должна быть равной преступлению, — важно произнес брат. 

У нее в голове не вязались серьезность тона с темой разговора. 

— Что… — сглотнула она, — что я должна делать? 

Нии-сама выгнул бровь, и Рукия, оробев, опустила взгляд. 

— Лицо. Ты должна описать мне лицо. 

Эти возмутительно простолюдинские слова, вложенные в благородные уста брата, казалось, перевернули ее внутренний мир. Ну или, по крайней мере, пошатнули его. 

— Нии-сама, вы уверены? — задала она глупый вопрос, на самом деле оттягивая время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. И отыскать в себе ту дерзкую девчонку, которая так легкомысленно ответила «да». 

— Уверен. 

Рукия задумалась над их различиями в физиологии. В самом деле, ей будет не так удобно, как было ему. Женщине справиться с одеждой при подготовке — целое событие, чего уж говорить о точном попадании в цель. 

— Как мы это осуществим? 

Неужели они говорят об этом? Не к месту подумалось, что сказали бы старейшины, услышь они их сейчас. Скорее, ничего бы не сказали, а дружно бы хлопнулись в аристократический обморок. 

Приставив ножны с дзампакто к стволу, нии-сама выпустил полы косодэ из-за пояса, а потом вовсе его снял и кинул в сторону. 

— Лучше, если я буду снизу. 

Он присел у дерева и, задумчиво проведя рукой по выступающему корню, лег на него головой. 

Рукия, закусив губу и позабыв о своей предстоящей роли, разглядывала распростершегося на траве брата, его голый торс, широкие плечи и крепкие руки. На предплечьях остались бледно-бирюзовые наручи тэкко, на шее — золотая, с поперечными пластинами цепь главы клана. 

— Рукия, — твердый голос Бьякуи прервал ее затянувшееся созерцание, — снимай хакама. 

Она в легком испуге посмотрела в серые глаза, а потом послушно кивнула. 

— Да, нии-сама. 

Расположив Соде-но-Сираюки рядом с Сенбондзакурой, она принялась развязывать оби. Засмущавшись пристально наблюдающего взгляда, она повернулась к брату спиной. Не сдерживаемые поясом хакама сползли по ногам вниз. Выступив из штанин, Рукия без особых размышлений о надобности присела и сняла с себя варадзи и таби. 

Выпрямившись, Рукия невольно стиснула отвороты косодэ, сохраняя последний барьер пристойности, но… Какая, к меносам, пристойность, если она собиралась помочиться на лицо брата? 

Судорожно втянув воздух, она решила не снимать косодэ. Оно частично прикрывало бедра и дарило некую уверенность. Верх формы ведь не будет мешать? Не должен. Осталось только снять исподнее. 

Вычурные аристократичные косимаки — не мужские фундоси, которые предпочитало большинство служащих в Готее женщин, и не западной моды трусики — упали на хакама. 

Со стороны брата послышалось одобрительное хмыканье. 

Она стояла готовая, только было так стыдно поворачиваться. Желание неизведанного, конечно же, победило. 

Нии-сама протянул руку и галантно помог усесться ему на пресс. При контакте обнаженной кожи, кажется, в легкие вобрали воздух они оба. Рукия взволнованно поерзала, прикидывая, как лучше расставить ноги, чтобы удобно приподняться и точно попасть на лицо, когда начнет. В животе появилась приятная тягучесть. Теперь не только от скопившейся и просящейся наружу жидкости. 

Как стыдно, в который раз подумалось Рукии, но так хочется. 

Бьякуя же, положив ладони ей на бедра, больше не торопил и просто разглядывал ее снизу вверх. Последующие действия были под ее ответственностью. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Рукия взялась одной рукой за ствол дерева, а другой подобрала полы косодэ. Расположив ступни по бокам от широких плеч, она привстала, раздвинула колени и застыла, давая брату время разглядеть розовую щелку и обрамляющие ее черные волоски. Рукия знала, что между ног у нее все пленительно нежно. Знала, что любой мужчина, увидь ее там, с достоинством оценит красоту интимного места. Поэтому с долей гордости и осознанием собственной сексуальности наблюдала за реакцией Бьякуи. 

Нии-сама напрягся всем телом. Однозначно возбудился. Ставшее глубоким дыхание и сжавшиеся на ее бедрах ладони служили лишним тому подтверждением. Ему определенно нравилось то, что предстало взору. 

Окончательно осмелев, Рукия раздвинула пальцами складки, чтобы они ненароком не сбили траекторию будущей струи. 

— Рукия… — хрипло произнес брат. 

Кажется, у него нехило пересохло во рту. Сейчас она смочит его истомленное жаждой горло, оформилась следом шаловливая мысль. 

В животе нестерпимо тянуло: от нужды, от предвкушения, от желания. 

— Рукия, начинай, — уже скомандовал Бьякуя. 

И она охотно подчинилась. 

Глаза закатились от удовольствия, пальцы ног сами собой поджались, когда из нее брызнула горячая золоченость. Да, менос задери, как же долго она этого ждала. Опомнившись, Рукия поспешно опустила взгляд на орошаемое ею лицо брата. Он самозабвенно жмурил глаза и... открыв рот, подставлял язык. 

— Бьякуя-нии-сама… — выдохнула она с такими интонациями, каких прежде никогда от себя не слышала. В ответ на интимный зов брат посмотрел на нее из-под полуопущенных век. 

Рукия закончила писать с тихим всхлипом, но не торопилась слезать с Бьякуи и прикрывать свой срам. Продолжая нависать в сидячей позе и бессознательно трогая клитор, она разглядывала мокрое лицо брата, прилипшие к нему пряди волос, потемневшие от непонятных эмоций глаза. Возбуждающий вид сделал ее дыхание тяжелым и немного рваным. 

Бьякуя долго смотрел ей в лицо, но потом его внимание переместилось на выставленную напоказ промежность. Сглотнув и следом облизав губы, он снова поднял взгляд. Рукия почувствовала, как сильные руки переместились с бедер на ягодицы, мягко их сжали и подтолкнули вперед. 

Неужели он хочет ее... там?.. 

Рукии не верилось в происходящее: от дерзости каждого последующего момента воздуха переставало хватать, сознание слегка кружилось, а сердце отбивало волнующий ритм. 

Немного неуклюже опустившись ко рту брата, она тут же ощутила шелковое прикосновение языка и поняла, что если раньше ее еще цепляли сомнения, то теперь она ни за что бы не повернула вспять. 

Бьякуя по-новому обхватил ее за бедра, заставив сильнее раскрыться. Язык прошелся меж половых губ, покружил с полупроникновением у дырочки, широко лизнул. Рукия непроизвольно застонала. Она не могла и мечтать, чтобы язык нии-сама, который своими речами мог и дарить радость, и выносить приговор, и авторитетно командовать, вылизывал ее так, как сейчас. 

Рука, придерживающая косодэ, выпустила ткань и потянулась к волосам брата. Сдернув с них шнур и сжав их пальцами, Рукия рефлекторно качнула бедрами. Бьякуя неумолимо дразнил языком, периодически плотно смыкая губы на набухшем клиторе и вбирая его в себя. Самоконтроль оставил Рукию. 

Перехватив инициативу, она начала тереться о рот и, немного погодя, не встретив каких-либо возражений, — о нос и подбородок. Невероятно мокрая от слюны и собственных соков, она слегка усилила давление и фрикцию, пытаясь не забывать о том, что брату еще требуется дышать, а не только дарить ртом счастье. А ей так эгоистично хотелось, чтобы в эрогенное средоточие еще раз — и еще разок — уперся его благородный нос. 

В конечном итоге она сфокусировалась на активничающем языке и небритом подбородке. Заметно отросшая щетина только усиливала накатывающие ощущения. 

Рукия бесцеремонно терлась, стонала на каждом выдохе и не отрывала взгляда от лица Бьякуи. Забытое косодэ распахнулось, и то, как серые глаза заскользили цепкой жадностью по открывшимся участкам тела, не осталось без ее внимания. 

Одна из мнущих ягодицы рук оставила свое занятие и потянулась вверх стянуть нагрудную повязку на талию. Напряженные соски еще больше сжались, оказавшись на открытом воздухе. 

Оргазм накрыл резко, ярко, до звона в ушах. Запредельные ощущения окатили волной. Рукия вскрикнула и, потеряв из-под руки опору, рухнула на четвереньки. 

Застлавшая зрение тьма медленно рассеивалась, дыхание постепенно восстанавливалось, только объявшая конечности мелкая дрожь не желала униматься — тело продолжало вибрировать от омывшего наслаждения. Влажную, разгоряченную промежность холодило вечерним ветерком, выбившиеся из-под шпильки пряди липли к покрытым испариной лицу и шее. 

Внутреннюю сторону бедер защекотали длинные волосы: брат вылез из-под нее. Рукия продолжала стоять на четвереньках, все еще приходя в себя. Теплые руки коснулись ног, огладили ягодицы, а потом уверенно забрались под косодэ и прошлись по спине. 

— Бьякуя-нии-сама… — Кошкой подаваясь ласке, Рукия не знала, что хотела сказать или спросить: в голове не было ни одной связной мысли. — Бьякуя… нии-сама… 

— Что такое, Рукия? — поинтересовался Бьякуя, нависнув над ней и не прерывая исследовательских поглаживаний. Он по-хозяйски изучал мягкость и упругость ее груди, пальцами крутил, прищипывал и оттягивал соски. — Ты что-то хотела сказать? — Рука скользнула по ребрам, на живот и, наконец, сжала лобковые волосы. Брат как-то особенно игриво их подергал, прежде чем выпустить из ладони. 

Нии-сама принялся стягивать с нее мешающееся косодэ и распутывать болтающуюся на талии нагрудную повязку. Рукия не шевелилась, позволяя делать с собой все, что ему хотелось. Закусив губу и прикрыв глаза, она вкушала каждый момент их спонтанной порочной близости. Не было никакого желания анализировать правильность происходящего и тем более сопротивляться воле брата. 

Что бы ни случилось дальше, оно не могло быть плохим по определению. Не с нии-сама. 

Бьякуя встал на четвереньки поверх нее, уткнулся носом в волосы и вдохнул. Как только его голая грудь соприкоснулась с ее спиной, Рукия попыталась сильнее прильнуть к нему, а попкой вдавилась в напряженный пах. 

Руки брата оперлись о траву по бокам от ее. Рукия только сейчас обратила внимание, что он не стал стягивать с нее тэкко — длинные и несомненно препятствующие тактильным исследованиям. Видимо, ему слишком нравилось, когда они на ней. Ей так точно нравились руки нии-сама, облаченные в сшитые из роскошной ткани наручи. Проскочила разочарованная мысль, что она их… не пометила. 

Рукия нерешительно накрыла братскую ладонь своей и сжала, а потом слегка повернула голову в его сторону. Учащенное, пронизанное страстью дыхание брата смешалось с ее. Она ощущала, как исходит влагой между ног в преддверии кровосмесительного торжества похоти. 

— Не знал, что всегда покладистая в моем присутствии сестра может быть такой… напористой, — раздался шепот у ее уха. 

Рукия запустила пальцы в волосы брата и принялась поощрительно массажировать ему затылок. 

— Вы в любой момент могли опрокинуть меня и изменить расстановку сил. 

— И такой дерзкой по отношению к главе клана, — с довольным мурлыканьем закончил он и прихватил губами мочку. Рукия втянула воздух от невероятно эротичной ласки. 

— Нии-сама, пожалуйста… 

И в этот самый момент Бьякуя отстранился. Она непонимающе повернула голову, только чтобы увидеть, как он подбирает с земли их косодэ и аккуратно стелет одно на другое. Встретившись с ее озадаченным взглядом, он кивнул на них, и она покорно переползла. Рукия хотела перевернуться на спину, но рука брата остановила. 

— Оставайся на коленях. 

— Да… нии-сама… 

А потом она услышала шорох ткани снимаемых хакама. Ведомая распалившимся желанием, Рукия опустилась на локти и, прогнувшись в спине, приглашающе подставилась. Через несколько мгновений она почувствовала, как нии-сама встал на колени прямо за ней, подстроился под высоту ее готовой, истекающей в ожидании сути и приложил головку члена ко входу. 

Рукия испуганно вздрогнула: не было видно, но по ощущениям казалось, что ее естества касается такое достоинство, которое она физически не сможет в себя принять. 

Бьякуя придержал ее за талию и успокаивающе погладил, не спеша врываться в нее. А потом он начал тереться стволом о ее промежность, послышались мокрые звуки, и Рукия заметно расслабилась. Брат не сделает ей больно, он чуток и заботлив. Он все понимал, оттого неторопливо тестировал податливость ее лона. 

Она чуть шире расставила ноги и покачала попкой, выражая готовность. Член снова уперся в дырочку и на этот раз скользнул внутрь. Насаженная, растянутая, Рукия охнула и напряженно замерла. Замер и Бьякуя, давая ей время привыкнуть к своим размерам. Ей почти казалось, что она второй раз лишается девственности, но, вероятно, потому, что у нее давно — слишком давно — не было интимных отношений. Да и разницу в весовых категориях стоило учитывать. 

Неужели ее ждет болезненный секс? Она была так возбуждена, и мысль, что их с братом физическая несовместимость могла испортить перспективы, отнюдь не радовала. Да и о каких перспективах она уже задумалась? 

— Рукия… тише… расслабься, — послышался голос Бьякуи, и она поняла, что ее тело сковало такое напряжение, что если он начнет в ней двигаться, то все превратится в насилие. 

— Простите… кажется, я… — Лепечущие нотки собственного голоса вызывали отвращение к самой себе. 

— Все хорошо… Просто расслабься и доверься мне. 

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Рукия подчинилась. Брат гладил ее бедра, ягодицы, спину, живот и не переставал говорить успокаивающие нежности, пока она постепенно отпускала напряжение. 

Бьякуя сделал неторопливо-пробное поступательное движение, и… Рукия не ощутила боли, которой так страшилась. 

— Лучше? 

— Да… Продолжайте. 

Он снова качнул тазом, и на этот раз из Рукии вырвался сокровенный, просящий о большем всхлип. Кажется, тот послужил отмашкой, потому что дальше брат принялся разгонять темп, а в какой-то момент — вбиваться. Она сотрясалась с каждым толчком, хныкая, лишаясь стона и не всегда успевая набрать воздух в легкие. Ее переполняли ощущения — потрясающие ощущения заполненности и правильности. 

Какая же она порой трусиха — нафантазировала себе ужасов. Ладно, можно списать на далекий и скудный опыт, плохое знание возможностей собственного организма и отсутствие зрительной оценки братского достоинства. 

Рукия начала подаваться назад, навстречу движениям Бьякуи, но хватка на талии не особо позволяла своевольничать. Тихий рык-стон брата вторил ее нетихим стонам-всхлипам. 

Сознание тонуло в круговерти удовольствия или, наоборот, взмывало на самый пик вихря — сложно было сказать, но в следующий миг ее захлестнула волна оргазма, более мощная, чем в первый раз. Рукия протяжно вскрикнула и обессиленно опустилась на грудь. 

— Рукия… — низко и раскатисто простонал Бьякуя. Очевидно, то, как она сжималась вокруг члена, дарило ему особое удовольствие. 

Брат продолжал вталкиваться в нее, придавив за шею, чуть сменив угол и увеличив натиск. Несколько акцентирующих толчков — и он, вздрогнув, застыл. Изливаясь, он еще несколько раз вонзился в нее. Рукия охнула от приятных ощущений заполняющей нутро горячей спермы. На задворках сознания плясала мысль, что они не использовали никакого противозачаточного кидо-заклинания, но не особо тревожила. Нии-сама, по всей видимости, не боялся неожиданно обзавестись потомством, даже от собственной сестры. Значит, и ей не стоило об этом беспокоиться. 

Член с причмокиванием вышел из нее, но брат не спешил выпускать из рук выставленную вверх попку. Вспотевшая, Рукия продолжала лежать, как ему того хотелось. Она ничего не имела против такой позы для отдыха, тем более когда так нежно щекотали скат спины и так любовно массировали ягодицы. Рукия прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь неторопливым скольжением заботливых рук по телу. 

Внезапно околдовывающие сознание поглаживания прекратились, и брат отстранился. Она даже не успела огорчиться потере, как почувствовала бегущую по спине горячую струю. Ох, нии-сама… 

Он писал на нее. Теперь намеренно. 

С губ слетел удививший ее саму стон. 

Струя спускалась по спине, ветвилась у лопаток, стекала лаской по шее и капая впитывалась в ткань у подбородка. Подрагивающие пальцы коснулись мокрого плеча, а потом потянулись ко рту. Ссосав интимную влагу, Рукия снова застонала: от новизны ощущений, вкуса и оттого, что делает все это с ней дорогой сердцу брат. 

Прислушавшись к возбужденному дыханию нии-сама, она поняла, что ему доставляло особое наслаждение то, что он бессовестно творил. 

Смочив напоследок ягодицы и растраханную щель, нежданный дождь закончился. В следующий момент Рукию подтолкнули лечь набок. 

Подчинившись, она приоткрыла глаза. Брат вытянулся рядом и, подперев голову локтем, принялся с самодовольным выражением лица растирать влагу по ее телу, докуда дотягивалась свободная рука. 

Рукия придвинулась ближе, впустив его ногу между бедер. Посмотрев в серые глаза, она уловила братское намерение лишь за мгновение до его исполнения. Бьякуя склонился и поймал ее губы своими. 

Поцелуй обозначил совершенно иной уровень близости, а такой глубокий — говорил о чувствах лучше всяких слов. 

— Нии-сама… — прошептала Рукия в мимолетном перерыве перед его следующим захватом. Инстинктивно прижимаясь еще сильнее к обнимающему, горячему, такому же потному телу, она обхватила его шею рукой и запуталась пальцами во влажных волосах. 

Принимать в рот язык брата было столь же умопомрачительно приятно, как и насаживаться на него. Неторопливо трущее чувствительную промежность бедро только усиливало эффект. 

— Не представляешь, — прошептал он ей в губы, — как долго мне хотелось вот так предъявить на тебя права, — и принялся с ленцой покрывать поцелуями щеки, подбородок, шею. 

«Так» — в смысле пометить примитивнейшим образом, или «так» — овладеть сзади? Но не то чтобы она была против какого-либо из этих вариантов. 

Рукия решила не уточнять. 

— Почему же вы так долго ждали? — поинтересовалась она, еще больше подставляя шею под поцелуи. 

— Не хотел на тебя давить, — признался он и широко лизнул от яремной впадинки до подбородка. Рукия задрожала. 

— Вы слишком обходительны со мной. 

И пусть другим, наоборот, казалось, что Бьякуя тиранит ее под настроение и в угоду собственным принципам, Рукия знала, какой он на самом деле. 

— Принуждение испортило бы наши отношения безвозвратно. 

О каком принуждении вообще можно говорить, когда он с такой трепетной нежностью целует и одаривает лаской ее кожу? 

— У вас потрясающая избирательность в этом вопросе, — улыбнулась она, массируя ему затылок. 

— Ты никогда не выказывала недовольства. — Он нахмуренно посмотрел ей в лицо, при этом начав играться с ее торчащими сосками. 

— Потому что во мне никогда и не было недовольства, — искренне произнесла Рукия, погладив его щеку. — Вы слишком дороги мне, нии-сама. 

Потемневшие сумерки скрадывали черты его лица, но Рукия все равно разглядела, как уголки строгих губ дернулись в улыбке. 

К слову о времени. 

— Нии-сама? 

— Да? 

— Нам бы привести себя в порядок перед возвращением в лагерь. Мы пахнем. 

И пусть ее не смущал ни запах секса, ни золоченого безобразия, у подчиненных могло возникнуть много вопросов. И умозаключений. Она и брат замучаются потом бороться с пересудами. А как вытянутся лица старейшин клана, когда они об этом прознают… Даже представлять не хотелось. 

— Пойдем к источнику, — подытожил Бьякуя и поднялся на ноги. Рукия встала следом. 

Он собрал разбросанные вещи, подхватил оба дзампакто и, положив ладонь ей на спину, подтолкнул в сторону, откуда доносились звуки падающей воды. 

Осторожно ступая, Рукия держалась как можно ближе к брату. Сумерки почти превратились в ночь. Лунно-звездный свет, проникающий сквозь кроны деревьев, не сильно помогал разглядеть дорогу. 

— Вам нравится такое? — неожиданно для самой себя прервала молчание Рукия. 

— Мм?.. 

— Я имею в виду… — замялась она, а потом вовсе сникла. Говорить об этом оказалось сложнее, чем размышлять про себя. Однако нии-сама быстро догадался, о чем она завела речь. 

— Не пробовал до этого момента. 

Ободрившись его спокойным тоном, Рукия решила еще поспрашивать. 

— У вас есть другие… сексуальные причуды? 

Нии-сама фыркнул, и она немного стушевалась, испуганная его неоднозначной реакцией. 

— Аналогичный ответ. 

— А вы бы хотели что-нибудь еще попробовать? — Разумеется, не настолько, чтобы прекратить любопытствовать. 

— У тебя есть что-то конкретное на уме? — с каким-то чересчур живым интересом спросил брат. 

— Нет, — был ему смущенный ответ. 

Наконец они вышли к оврагу у подножия холма. С невысокого откоса срывалась, местами стекая по угловатым выступам, ручейная вода. Внизу, в кайме каменистого берега, томилась неглубокая заводь, но чуть поодаль поток вновь набирал мощь и, извиваясь, прокладывал путь в глубину леса. 

— Просто хочу сказать, что если вам захочется, я готова попробовать. 

Она сама не знала, как умудряется одновременно робеть и опускаться до такой распутной дерзости. Не столь давно авторитет брата подавлял и держал в рамках всю ее суть, не говоря уже о манере общения. Но за последние годы Бьякуя разрушил не одну им же возведенную стену отчуждения. За последние месяцы — доказал, что готов попрать любые правила и устои ради нее. За последние недели — не раз дал понять, что жаждет большего общения с ней. А стоило ему вчера описать ее, стоило предложить сделать то же самое с ним, как все оставшиеся барьеры между ними окончательно растерлись в пыль. 

— Мм, твое щедрое предложение возбудило мое воображение. 

Рукия забрала у брата вещи и присела у кромки водоема сполоснуть их. Нии-сама же, сняв наручи и отдав их ей, спустился в пруд и направился к водопаду. 

— У вас появились идеи? — И сама удивилась надежде, прозвучавшей в голосе. 

Ответа не последовало. 

Стоя под каскадом воды, Бьякуя молча омывал себя, а Рукия, покончив с полосканием, двинулась к ближайшим низким веткам развесить форму. При таком жарком воздухе все высохнет достаточно быстро, даже ночью. 

— Возможно, я бы хотел возлечь с тобой, когда у тебя начнется лунный цикл, — неожиданно раздалось за плеском воды. 

Откровение обрадовало Рукию, но… 

— Вам не будет противно? — спросила она, спускаясь в пруд, чтобы самой искупаться. Вода доходила до колена. 

— Нет, кровавая перспектива, как ни странно, возбуждает. 

Рукия затаенно слушала каждое его слово. 

— Что-то еще? — выдохнула она, приблизившись к брату. Он притянул ее ближе и начал неторопливо обмывать. Рукия прикрыла глаза, пока мягкая вода лилась на голову. 

— Я бы хотел… — сильные ладони скользнули по талии и обхватили полушария ягодиц, — сам вычистить твою попку, а потом натянуть на член. — Для убедительности Бьякуя провел пальцем по анальной ложбинке и пробно нажал на тугое отверстие. Рукия испуганно пискнула. — Но если тебя такое отталкивает, мы всегда можем ограничиться тем, что нам вменяют традиции, — тут же пошел он на попятный. 

— Что именно вы имеете в виду? 

Рукия сомневалась, что их понятия о традициях секса тождественны. 

— Например, мой символ мужества у тебя во рту. — Бьякуя коснулся ее губ пальцами, а потом — легким поцелуем. 

— Я никогда не делала… 

— Не волнуйся. Ты узнаешь, как именно мне нравится. 

Обсуждение будущих любовных отношений с братом вызывало трепет и восторг. 

Даже в былые времена, скорбя по любимой жене, нии-сама не вел жизнь целибата. Конечно, для Рукии это не было секретом. Хотя она редко видела его в компании гейш и ойран, но знала, что еще ни один мужчина-аристократ не пренебрегал их обществом надолго. Брат не был исключением. 

А вот его развратность и то, как он свободно, почти без снобистской витиеватой метафоричности, выражал свои сексуальные желания, стало сюрпризом. Маленькое открытие и заводило, и в определенной мере успокаивало. 

Рукия прижималась к Бьякуе, обнимала за плечи, пока его омовения медленно превращались в ласки. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, она чуть расставила ноги, позволяя блуждающей руке беспрепятственно забраться между них. Соски приятно терлись о твердую грудь, губы снова оказались пойманы поцелуем, настойчивые пальцы проникли во влагалище. Истома собиралась в низу живота, дыхание учащалось. 

То, как горячо она текла на пальцы брата, было невероятным. То, как одобрительно он мычал ей в рот, — усладой для слуха. 

А что, если?.. 

Рукия опустила руку и сильнее прижала к промежности ласкающую ее ладонь. А потом, смущенно прервав поцелуй и потупив взгляд, начала писать. 

— Рукия? — раздался удивленный, с интимной хрипотцой голос брата. 

— Я немножко, — с озорной стеснительностью объяснилась она. 

— Как же быстро я тебя испортил, — с долей гордости вздохнул Бьякуя, целуя ее в висок, пока она заканчивала дело. 

— Я хотела на ваши тэкко, — призналась Рукия, — но вы их сняли. 

— В другой раз, — усмехнулся Бьякуя. 

Он снова вовлек ее в поцелуй, но потом резко отстранился. 

— Нии-сама? — недоуменно обратилась она. 

— Думаю, у меня тоже немного есть. 

Брови Рукии в приятном удивлении взмыли вверх, а предвкушение вызвало улыбку. Брат надавил ей на плечи, побуждая опуститься на колени. 

Рукия облизала губы. 

Направленный член оказался у макушки — на идеальном уровне, чтобы подставить под него открытый рот, глотнуть горячей благодати, умыть ей лицо и грудь, а затем с признательностью поцеловать налившуюся возбуждением головку. 

Они явно не закончили с проказливым сексом. По крайней мере, под покровом золотого дождя.


End file.
